


Мысли под кожей

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasizing, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Виктория невольно вдохновляет Максвелла на гадости. Казалось бы, причем тут Интегра?
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Enrico Maxwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мысли под кожей

Серас Виктория — низкорослая и верткая, субтильная, даже тощая, с этой ее нелепо огромной грудью и встрепанными волосами. Коленки ее воинственно выпирали из-под тонкой прозрачной кожи, костяшки пальцев трещали, огромные глаза были вытаращены до предела — потому Энрико не испугался ее всерьез. Хотя ее слабосильные на вид руки держали его за горло, клыки у нее были крупными, пугающе острыми, во всей ее фигуре было что-то… недоделанное. Она словно ребенок за рулем огромного грузовика — махина мчится куда-то, а она визжит, вцепившись в колесо и ничего не видя перед собой. Страшновато, но смешит сильнее, чем пугает.  
— Вы напрасно это сделали, — но голос ее был тверд, пусть и звучал отчаянно звонко. Она действовала решительно. Нагло воспользовалась тем, что Андерсон покинул здание, а эта сучка, Интегра Хеллсинг, буквально выскочила из музея.  
Глаза его чуть не лопались из-за давления, горло раздирало, он скреб мысками ботинок по полу… но все-таки засмеялся. Точнее, забулькал этим самым смехом, которому попросту некуда было выйти.  
До чего странное, нелепое создание! Но какая решимость — почти религиозный гнев. Это хорошо ему знакомо, у него в подчинении сотня таких же одержимых фанатиков.  
Судорожным жестом он попросил поставить его на место, и она, поколебавшись, эту просьбу выполнила.  
— По делу, — сухо прохрипел он, поправляя сбившийся воротничок. — Ну?  
Он прекрасно все понимал. Но ему хотелось удостовериться и услышать.  
— Вы оскорбили ее. Вы заставили ее унижаться, — мрачное выражение на ее курносом личике выглядело забавно и умилительно. — Вам не стоило делать этого, епископ.  
— Леди Хеллсинг знает правила дипломатии, — прокашлявшись, произнес Максвелл. — Это тонкости ведения переговоров. Вам, я полагаю, совершенно неизвестные.  
— Мне известны ваши мысли, — прервала она его резко, почти ядовито. — Ваше счастье, что их не видел Господин.  
Энрико с отвращением передернул плечами: общаясь с этими тварями нужно быть готовым ко всему, но каждый раз они умудрялись удивлять его. Вот так вот походя касаться человеческой души — что за извращение. Хуже любого каннибализма, хуже любого разврата. Его мысли о еретичке Хеллсинг были столь мимолетны, что он даже не стал бы о них исповедоваться: всем служительницам языческих культов, всем этим ерессиархам были присущи животные качества. Соблазн, искус, тело, воплощающее первородный грех. Добровольно открестившаяся от истинной веры, она словно вобрала в себя все те черты, которые веками сводили мужчин с ума. Он не мог подметить это — с присущей иронией. Ни юбка в пол, ни глухой пиджак не могли скрыть ее истинных намерений. Он знала, она чувствовала, что священника в лоб не взять, не соблазнить вызывающей наглостью. Напускная простота, почти монашеская скромность одежд — она добилась своего. Он смотрел на нее. И какой-то своей частью, не до конца свободной от греха, он ее желал. Мимолетное сражение со своей нечистой, несовершенной природой. Со всем тем, что могло его отвлечь.  
— Можете быть совершенно спокойны на этот счет, — хмыкнул Энрико. — Если ваша нанимательница и привлекла меня, то это было ненадолго.  
Серас Виктория смерила его презрительным взглядом. И он впервые почувствовал, как они это делают. Как влезают под кожу, будто снимая ее одним широким лоскутом, из простого любопытства.  
— Вы лжете.  
— Если такое сравнение будет вам понятно, пока что я камень в полете, — начиная раздражаться, нахмурился Энрико. — Но камень вот-вот коснется земли. Ваша нанимательница…  
— Госпожа.  
— Да как угодно. Она представляет для меня разве что зоологический интерес. Каким бы красивым ни было дикое животное, как бы я им ни любовался, трахать его я в итоге не стану.  
Он успел увернуться от пощечины только потому, что она слишком сильно разозлилась. Виктория так замахнулась для удара, что почти крутанулась на месте, бледно-розовая от охватившей ее злости.  
— Не смейте так говорить о ней, — заикаясь от злости, произнесла она. — Не смейте так… так ее сравнивать! Не смейте мне лгать! Дело не в похоти! Вы просто хотите ее украсть!  
Энрико поджал губы. Она считывала какие-то простейшие образы, не понимая их сути. Неверно расшифрованные ассоциации или нечто вроде. Кроме краткой вспышки похоти был и чисто спортивный интерес, что так ее возмутил.  
Конечно, ему было бы интересно… выдрессировать еретичку. Перевоспитать ее, если угодно. Исключительно по причине ее редкостных несгибаемости и упрямства. Такой вызов сложно оставить без внимания.  
Вампирша, впрочем, могла думать об этом все что угодно.  
— Ты еще не доросла до указов мне, детка, — чувствуя ее слабость, сотрясающий ее гнев, от которой вампирша была совершенно растерянна, Энрико наклонился, упершись ладонями в колени, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. — С твоей хозяйкой хотя бы можно разговаривать, но даже ее я слушать не стал бы. А тебя — и подавно. Вы обе для меня не опаснее аттракциона в парке. Развлечение. И если ты думаешь, что этот твой хозяин напугал меня — подумай еще раз.  
Некоторое время они молча буравили друг друга взглядом. И Серас в это время стремительно, со злостью листала его мысли, надолго ни на одной не задерживаясь. Она не выдержала первой.  
— Будьте осторожны, епископ, — сухо произнесла она и… буквально слилась с тенью, из которой бросилась на него.  
Энрико вздрогнул. И лишь в эту секунду ощутил, что весь взмок от напряжения. И горло у него саднило просто чудовищно. Тем не менее, эта встреча заставила его крепко призадуматься.  
С детства он привык делать все наперекор приказам и требованиям, если считал их нелепыми или незаслуживающими внимания. А уж если просящий — одержимый фанатик, еще и нежить…  
«К этой еретичке Хеллсинг нужно будет присмотреться еще внимательнее, — решил он, чуть заметно улыбаясь. — Познакомиться с ней поближе».  
Украсть ее, если уж вампирша сама использовала это слово.


End file.
